Mental Fractures
by Rochelle Knock Out
Summary: (Cowriten with Starscream1998) Halfway through the episode thirst, a string of events leads Starscream to becoming a terracon. However, he's not thirsty for energon, like the others. The only thing on his mind is claiming a certain red medic, for his very own. Rated M for a reason. Contains heavy themes such as, rape, abuse, trauma, and others.
1. Chapter 1

Mental fractures

Chapter 1

It looked as though things were going from bad to worse for Starscream and Knock Out. The commander and the medic were currently on the run, being chased by a group of former vehicon soldiers, now turned terracons by the energon thirsty Silas. Neither Knock Out or Starscream, had ever pictured that this would be how their sparks would extinguish, but, although neither would admit it to the other, they both thought, that if they died, they would at least meet their end, together.

The pair ran on, determined to not give up hope. Perhaps, there would be a way out of this? Someway, to escape their imminent doom. Knock Out and Starscream ran down a narrow Corredor, hoping to find some means of escape, Or better yet, some back up in the form of vehicons that hadn't been turned into Terracons yet. Unfortunately, this would not be the case. For all of the sudden, a giant Terracon appeared, almost out of nowhere. "Energon", The undead creature rasped, it's glazed over optics, fixed on Knock Out. ",knock Out, look out", yelled Starscream. The medic pulled another energon prod from his subspace, preparing to fight the creature. However, much like Silas had, the zombie simply bent the prod in half, rendering the weapon useless.

Knock Out was absolutely terrified. His entire life flashed before his very optics, as The Terracon beast Lumbard closer, preparing to suck the very life from him. Within a span of seconds, multiple things happened at once. Just as the infected vehicon was about to close in on Knock Out, ripp open his chest plating, and consume his very spark, along with all of the energon within his system. Knock Out was pushed out of the way, with such force, that he collided against one of the walls of the ship. Knock Out sat up, attempting to orient himself, and figure out what the slag just happened. It didn't take him very long to put all the pieces together. It had been none other than Starscream, who had pushed him out of the way, saving his life. But this of course, meant that The commander had offered himself to the beast as a replacement.

Knock Out could do nothing more then watch, in horror, as the terracon began to feed on Starscream. Draining him of all his precious life blood. Turning him into a husk, a husk that would become nothing more, then another energon thirsty zombie. There was nothing Knock Out could do. He was powerless, and he knew it. He had no weapons, no real means of defense, and no, a circular saw, and a drillbit did not count. It bothered Knock Out to no end, that he had no Way to defend himself, or those he cared about, and now that breakdown was deceased, there was only one name on that list, and he was currently getting the life sucked out of him.

It was true, Knock Out had cared about Starscream for a long time. But it wasn't until after breakdown's demise, that he truly realized just how deep his feelings for the second in command went. There was nothing he wouldn't do for Starscream, that was why he always let him vent, ceaselessly, about Megatron and the like. Knock Out knew that he should flea, he should runaway, while he still had the chance, but he just couldn't. He couldn't leave Starscream, even though he knew there was no hope for him now. There was no denying the fact, that the commander had just saved his life. Starscream had selflessly sacrificed himself, so that Knock Out might be free, to live yet another day. ",that must mean, that some part of him, must care about me ,too" ,knock Out thought. This revelation made what he was witnessing, all the more spark breaking.

At last, The beast had sucked Starscream dry. Knock Out watched, still routed to the spot, as it through Starscream's body aside, as if he was Nothing more, than a used tissue. The undead zombie, apparently forgetting that Knock Out even existed, lumbered off,to find more sources of energon. Knock Out ran to Starscream's body, leaning over him, checking for any signs of life. To Knock Out's utter shock, and elation, starscream still had a spark beat. A very faint one, but it was there, nonetheless. Knock Out knew, that standing this close to Starscream now, was practically suicide. For when he awakened, and Knock Out knew he would, he would be nothing more, then an undead creature, bent on sucking the life force out of the closest One to him. The closest one, of course being Knock Out.

It didn't take long, before Starscream began to show signs of awakening. Knock Out frantically stepped back. He knew he should turn and run, perhaps, even transform, and get out of There, while he still could. But he couldn't help but watch, as the now infected Second in command, Rose to his peds, his once bright, intelligent red optics, now, a deep, Solis Black. Terracon starscream extended his servos in Knock Out's direction. Was it Knock Out's imagination, or did The claw tips on Starscream's servos look, longer, and sharper, then before. "Knock Out", rasped Terracon starscream, in a voice that was 10 times more gravelly, then that of his original voice. Sheer terror shot through Knock Out, and this time, he did not hesitate, to turn and run down the Corredor. He didn't even care where he was going, or where he would end up. All he cared about, was avoiding Starscream, avoiding death.

However, due to the fact that Starscream happened to be taller than Knock Out, this also meant that he was much faster, making him able to catch up to the medic, ever so easily. ",come back here, Knock Out, I will have you", starscream called. Knock Out, knowing that running from Starscream in bot mode was futile, transformed, and drove through the Corridor, Full speed ahead. Starscream soon caught on to what Knock Out was attempting to do, and he was not having it! With a flying leap, that was surprisingly graceful, even for a Terracon, The former commander landed smack dab on top of Knock Out's roof. ", I have you now," Starscream croaked. Knock Out knew, that this time, there was no escape. He knew that his life would soon end.

**A/N**

**Oh, talk about a cliffhanger. This is another story that Starscream1998 and I came up with whilst talking on Skype last night. We were doing this random voice, and I said that if Starscream had been turned into a Terracon in the episode thirst, that would be what his voice sounded like. That's when we came up with the idea for the story. I said it in the summary, but I'll say it again, this story is going to have quite a lot of dark themes, so if you're not into that, I recommend steering clear. Thank you for reading, and please feel free to leave me any constructive criticism you may have in the form of a review.**


	2. Chapter2

Mental Fractures 

Chapter 2

Knock Out prepared himself for the worst, he fully expected to start feeling the energon being sucked from his very core. He never imagined that this would be how he would die, at the hands of Starscream, The mech he had secretly admired for what felt like eons. Knock Out braced himself for what was to come, figuring, based on what he saw happen to Starscream, that it was going to be a slow, agonizingly painful death.

Knock Out was shocked, however, when his death did not come, like he had expected it to. Instead,terracon starscream began to slowly caress up and down the length of Knock Out's roof with his extra long, claw like digits. Knock Out was taken aback. Shouldn't he have been dying on the floor right about now? What in the world was going on? Knock Out attempted to shake the former air commander from his roof, by sharply swerving in first One Direction, then the other. For once, not caring what this reckless driving might do to his finish. He just wanted nothing more than to escape the clutches of the undead seeker.

"starscream", knock Out said at last, when it became obvious that attempting to throw him off was a futile effort. ,"just what, exactly do you want from me?","if not to kill me, then what?","you", came*scream's feral, one worded response. "Knock Out is Starscream's, and Starscream's alone." Knock Out blanched, fear coursing through his energon lines. It appeared, that Starscream was not interested in sucking the energon out of him, like the others had been. Apparently, all Starscream wanted, was Knock Out, directly. Also, when had Starscream began speaking in the third person? Knock Out needed answers, and fast. "S-Starscream", knock Out stuttered, having a hard time keeping his exventing under control. "W-what do you mean?"

"starscream Shall claim Knock Out for his very own, and no one else will have him.","no one shall come between Starscream and his Knock Out, ever again." He didn't think it was possible, but now, Knock Out was even more confused than he had been before. Starscream was going to, claim him? What exactly did that entail? Knock Out was too afraid to ask, and honestly, he wasn't sure he even wanted to know. Although, he had a feeling, that he would soon find out, regardless. "now, starscream shall have Knock Out, One way or another." Knock Out heard the familiar snapping sound of interfacing panels sliding smoothly out-of-the-way. ",oh, you've got to be kidding me" ,knock Out internally exclaimed! He was going to, frag him? Right here, right now? "Oh, living scraplits above!"

Starscream leapt off of Knock Out's roof, landing, ever so gracefully on his hood. This new angle, allowed Knock Out to see the entirety of Starscream's well endowed, already fully pressurized spike. "Now, my medic, Starscream shall Open glass interface panel, then, Starscream shall take you.","wait, what?" Before Knock Out even had time to process what Starscream had just said, starscream thrusted his hips forward, in a very sharp, rough motion. Crash! In an instant, Starscream's hardened spike made contact with the very center of Knock Out's windshield. The force behind The action, was enough to break it. Sending a spider web of cracks throughout the glass, on contact.

"starscream",knock Out exclaimed! ", are you mad?","you, you just totaled my windshield!" Knock Out was so shocked by this, that he transformed back into is regular mode, effectively knocking the seeker off of himself. ",oh, so it wasn't Interface panel",starscream asked? ",no, it wasn't!" Starscream looked on the verge of a reply, when, suddenly, a group of infected troops stumbled upon them. "it's not safe here, must retreat" , starscream yelled, in an instant, he transformed into his jet mode, grabbing Knock Out, and hoisting the medic on top of himself. Knock Out could do little more, than hang on for dear life, as Starscream began to fly, at TopSpeed.

On and on they flew, until, to Knock Out's surprise, they had flown completely off of the nemesis it's self. They were now in deep space, heading towards what looked like, cybertron? This, was where Starscream felt they would be the safest? there dead, and forgotten home world? Apparently, yes, for in just a few short minutes, they were landing. Right inside none other, then cybertron's dark Mount.


	3. Chapter 3

Mental Fractures

Chapter 3

As Starscream landed inside of dark mount, Knock Out hurriedly jumped off, glad to be standing on solid ground once again. "starscream", knock Out began as soon as Starscream had transformed back into bott Mode, trying to make sense of the situation. ",what in the pits, has gotten into you?!","I realize that you're a terracon now, but you're not even trying to suck out my energon.","instead, what you're doing is, well, weird.","weird behavior for you, anyway, even as an infected undead zombie.","what the slag is going on?" Terracon starscream simply laughed. ",starscream has already told you,.","you belong to Starscream, and only Starscream.","you are his to claim, and claim you, he shall!"

"what do you mean, claim me?" Knock Out asked, fearing the answer. ", starscream wants all of Knock Out, every single facet of you, Will be Starscream's to take, to explore.","knock Out shall serve as Starscream's spark mate, and by the end of this night, Knock Out will, be carrying sparklings." Knock Out started shaking, in true terror. Sparklings, here, now? Knock Out did not want it to happen, like this. Knock Out would have gladly interfaced with the real Starscream, if only he had asked. Hell, he would have even carried his sparklings. But, now, he would never get the opportunity to, for this was not, and would never be, the real, Starscream. Real Starscream was dead now, Lost to the stars. Knock Out hoped, that wherever his spirit may lie, it was in peace. Even if it meant, that he himself, had to deal with what remained of the former air commander. Knock Out would gladly sacrifice himself to this Terracon, if it meant that Starscream, the real Starscream, could live a contented afterlife.

"now, enough talk, my Knock Out, talk does not reproduce." With that, Terracon starscream picked the red medic up by one arm, and started to carry him to Megatron's old throne. Knock Out marveled at how strong Starscream was, all of a sudden. Becoming a Terracon, had apparently given him a boost in the strength department. He made carrying Knock Out, seem like the easiest thing in the world. Before Knock Out knew it, he was being made to sit in the throne. Then, what Starscream did next, completely, and utterly shocked him. Starscream shot forth some sort of sticky, raw netting material, directly from his extended servos. The substance made contact with Knock Out's right arm, effectively pinning it, to the armrest of the throne. Starscream did the same thing with Knock Out's other arm, as well as both of his legs. Effectively restraining him, Keeping him perfectly in place, just where Starscream wanted him.

starscream stood back, Admiring his handiwork. He had his captive, completely immobilized, from the chest down. Knock Out could tell he was aroused, extremely so. His helm was held high, a broad, seductive smile, gracing his face plates. His powerful wings, were beating ever so fast. So much so, that they clicked together, when ever they crossed paths. Knock Out knew, now that he was absolutely powerless, in this situation, whatever Starscream wanted, Starscream would get , and there would be nothing he could do about it. "perfect, you are exactly how Starscream wants you.","starscream's perfect Knock Out.","knock Out will Carrie Starscream's sparkling's, and they Will be beautiful, A perfect combination of Knock Out and Starscream.

With that, Starscream began advancing on Knock Out. The seeker didn't waste any time straddling the medic, wrapping his slender legs around his waist. Starscream began to slowly caress knock Out shoulder caps, with both servos. Running his long, claw like digits, over each individual seam of plating in knock Outs armor. Knock Out flinched under Starscream's touches, wincing, as his claws made little dents and scratches in his finish, with each individual stroke and caress. Starscream, deciding to put his mouth to good use, began to Predatorily bite down on some of Knock Out's extremely sensitive neck cables. The medic gasped, and shivered under the former air commanders ministrations. Knock Out did not wish by any means, to be tied up, and taken advantage of in such a manner. But there was no denying that starscream, even as an undead husk, was extremely skilled in the interfacing department. Everything Starscream had done to him thus far, had been highly pleasurable, and Knock Out knew, for a fact, that they were just getting started.

Starscream began to trail one of his servos down the length of Knock Out's frame. Lower and lower it went, until the tip of one of his digits, began tracing the seems around knock Out's interfacing panel. This teasing went on for a few minutes, until, starscream, apparently growing restless, abruptly tapped The closed panel with a single digit. "Open, for your Starscream" , he half keened, half demanded. "Open, or Starscream will have no choice, but to open for you.","s-Starscream,P-please." Knock Out had finally broke down, and was actually starting to beg. He of course, wanted to interface with Starscream, but not like this, never like this. This was not Starscream, this was nothing more, than a terracon zombie.

"starscream will not ask again, now, open!" Reluctantly, Knock Out did just that. He felt the familiar click of his interface panels retracting, allowing for both his spike and valve to be exposed to the open air. Starscream wasted no time. With one hand, he began toying with Knock Out's spike, finding an even rhythm by which to pleasure his medic. With his unoccupied hand, he slowly slid a Single digit into the soft folds of Knock Out's valve. At first, Starscream used the Clawed Tip of his digit, to tease The sensitive anterior nodes around the opening of the valve itself. Starscream traced complex patterns into Knock Out, using just that singular digit, all the while, admiring just how wet with lubricant his Knock Out was already becoming. Knock Out, for his part, was just trying not to elicit any embarrassing noises. Although he did not want this in the slightest, there was no denying, that what Starscream was currently doing to him, was driving him wild.

At last, Starscream shoved his single-digit into the opening of Knock Out's valve. He wiggled it around inside of him, giving him time to get used to the feeling. Starscream could tell, even with just one digit inside of him, that Knock Out was tight, extremely so. Slowly, he added the number of digits. A second, a third, then a fourth. He thrusted them deeply, in and out, in and out. Eliciting several moans of pleasure from his grounder. All the while, still toying with his spike, at the very same time. Finally, Starscream deemed that Knock Out was ready. With a click, Starscream's own interfacing panels slid out-of-the-way, revealing his fully pressurized spike. Starscream wasted no time yet again. With a firm snap of his hips, he lurched forward, plunging himself deep with in the folds of Knock Out's extremely tight valve. Oh,and just how tight it was. Starscream absolutely loved the feeling of Knock Out's calipers clenching around him.

He loved the way Knock Out squealed for him, shamelessly. Even though Starscream could tell he didn't want to. He loved knowing that only he, could ever pleasure his medic in such a way. Starscream's primal instincts took complete hold of him, as he began to thrust at an extremely fast pace, jamming is well endowed spike into Knock Out, forcing his tight little valve to take all of it, at once. As he did this, starscream began breathing, huskily, into Knock Out's audio receptors. ",knock Out belongs to Starscream, now and forever. Knock Out is his, to have, to hold, and to frag, when ever he so pleases. These words alone, were enough to send Starscream over the edge. He overloaded with in Knock Out, spilling his warm trans fluid into him. Knock Out followed soon after, overloading from both spike and valve.

However, Starscream was not satisfied with one simple overload. Oh no, he would perform his ministrations on Knock Out, again, and again, and again. By the end of the night, Starscream wanted to be certain, without a doubt, that Knock Out was carrying their sparklings.

**A/N**

**Holy scrap, you guys. I am on a roll with this story. This is two chapters in one day that I've posted. That's insane, not to mention, that I only posted the first chapter of the story yesterday. So, it's safe to say, that inspiration is being kind to me right now. Let me know what you guys think of this chapter. We finally get to see some good rated M stuff in this one. Hopefully you guys are as excited to read this, as I was to write it. Please feel free to leave me constructive criticism in the form of a review if you so wish. **

**Knock out1998**


	4. Chapter 4

Mental Fractures

Chapter 4

Knockouts optics onlined slowly, as he awoke from a long, and much needed, recharge. The medic scanned his surroundings, perplexed. He appeared to be restrained to a large, metal chair of some sort. Restrained, by sticky, organic, netting material. In addition to the restraints, a pair of slender, yet strong arms were wrapped around his waist, possessively. In an instant, the memories of what had happened the night before, came back to Knock Out, full force. Knock Out shivered, starscream had really, taket him like that? In such a forced, possessive way?

Knock Out looked down at the former second in command. Trepidation filling his spark. Now that the Terracon had his way with him, perhaps Starscream would be satisfied. Perhaps Knock Out would be allowed to go free, and try to put this whole situation behind him. It was a naïve thought, and Knock Out knew it. He knew,Terracon starscream would never, ever let him go. According to the undead seeker, Knock Out was his, and his alone. So, that left a big question, what was in store for Knock Out now? Was Knock Out really, carrying Starscream sparklings? There was no way for him to tell at the current moment.

Seekers,Had the innate ability to tell whether or not they were carrying, right away, after the moment of conception. But, because Knock Out was a grounder, he did not possess this ability. The only way Knock Out would be able to know for sure, would be through either a medical scan, or, to simply open his chest plates, and glance at the spark with in, to see if there were any other tiny sparks surrounding is much larger one. The fear gripping his spark, grew tenfold, as Knock Out noticed, that Starscream appeared to be coming out of recharge, himself. ,"good morning, Starscream trusts Knock Out recharged well, after last nights affairs?"

Knock Out simply nodded, as that was all he could do. He was far to fear stricken,to utter a single syllable. ",good, now it is time to see if last nights effort's, were successful.","hopefully, Knock Out is carrying Starscream's sparklings.","for if not, then all previous efforts will have been fruitless, and that simply will not do!","now, Knock Out must open chest plating,.","he will either do it willingly, himself, or Starscream will have no choice but to force them open for him.","starscream must see if Knock Out is carrying. With a sigh of resignation, knock Out did as asked, sliding open his chest plates, letting his brilliant red spark cast a warm glow throughout the room. Starscream peered into knock Out's spark chamber, looking for the saddle, yet definite signs of a carrying cybertroneyen.

Sure enough, there were three, tiny little sparks, surrounding knockouts much larger one. Starscream paused, almost seeming to freeze up. Suddenly, Starscream's optics flashed from a dull, empty black, to their usual, bright red. This did not go unnoticed by Knock Out, who gasped, in shock. "S-starscream?" , knock Out asked, confused. However, the moment did not last long, and Starscream's optics flashed back to black once again. ",Mission accomplished, all efforts, successful" ,starscream whispered, in a voice, filled with elation. Knock Out watched, as coolant tears began streaming down the faceplates of the former air commander. Knock Out knew, that even though Starscream was now nothing more than a Terracon, he knew, these were happy tears.

A/N

Kind of a short chapter, I know. But I wanted to get something posted. Thank you to Starscream1998 for helping me come up with a lot of ideas for this chapter!


	5. Chapter5

Mental Fractures

Chapter 5

Knock Out watched, as Starscream concluded is joyful weeping, and began to compose himself. "Knock Out has performed most excellently" ,said Terracon starscream, as he gently, but firmly closed Knock Out's chest plates for him, wanting to protect the three little lives within. ",in fact", The undead seeker continued. ",last nights events were so successful, that knock Out deserves a reward.","are you going to let me go now?" Knock Out wondered aloud, hoping, beyond hope that the reward Starscream had been talking about was his freedom. Knock Out did not realize just how naïve the question had sounded, until it left his vocalizer.

"do not be foolish, my Knock Out.","you, are exactly where you need to be, right now.","knock Out belongs to Starscream, and no one else, remember?","now, Starscream Will go and get knock Out's reward.","knock Out will wait here, for Starscream's return.","not that Knock Out has a choice, anyway",starscream joked. With that,terracon starscream abruptly turned, and walked off, to Primus knew where. It didn't really matter where he went, all that mattered to Knock Out, was that he was finally alone. Now, was the perfect time to escape. Knock Out tried, desperately, to work away at the bindings holding him in place. First his arms, then his legs, then all four limbs simultaneously. But alas, the poor grounders efforts were fruitless. The raw material holding him in place, was far too tough. It was built to last. It appeared that the former commander didn't want him going anywhere, anytime soon.

At last, Knock Out stopped struggling, all together. He resigned himself to sit and wait for Starscream's return. It wasn't much longer, until Knock Out heard the familiar scraping sounds of Starscream's peeds,On the hard metal floor. Knock Out hoped with all that he had, that Starscream wouldn't notice that he had tried to escape. For once, life appeared to be on his side, as Starscream appeared none the wiser, as he approached Knock Out, holding something in his right servo, behind his back. "For Starscream's precious Knock Out", starscream began, revealing what he was hiding behind his back. An exceptionally large cube, of fine energon. It glowed slightly, as all energon did, the color was a rich, radiant blue. As blue as the deepest ocean. This particular energon, was not high enough to be high grade, but this stuff was about as close as you could get.

"Well,T-thank you, Starscream", knock Out replied, taken aback. He wasn't exactly sure how to react, when the one who tied him to a chair, and fraged him mercilessly, had just presented him with a gift, that looked incredibly hard to find. "knock Out is most welcome.","now, because Knock Out must conserve his energy for the carrying process of our sparklings, Starscream will gladly feed Knock Out his energon.","what?","but, Starscream, I'm a full-grown mech", knock Out protested. "I most certainly, do not need you to feed.","do you not to be ungrateful, Knock Out", starscream interrupted. ", do not reject offers of love and care from Starscream!","knock Out does not yet seem to realize, that Starscream is now, and will forever be, all Knock Out has.","starscream, is the only source of contact Knock Out will ever have, from this day forward, other than our sparklings, of course."

" Do not think, for one second, that we will stop at just the three we have now.","oh, no, Starscream intends to make Knock Out Carrie, over, and over, and over again!" Starscream advanced closer to Knock Out, using one of his extra long, sharp talons to graze the side of Knock Out's face. ", many, many sparklings shall Starscream harvest from Knock Out, and they shall all, be beautiful", starscream whispered, leaning in as physically close to Knock Out, as possible. "now, be a good carrier, and open wide.","both your self, and our sparklings require sustenance." Knock Out did as he was told, not wanting to enrage the Terracon anymore than he might already have. Starscream began pouring the liquid sustenance directly down Knock Out's throat. Knock Out, for his part, enjoyed the taste of the incredibly fine energon. Even, if it technically was being force-fed to him. At last, when the entire cube had been drained, starscream sat back, a contented smile on his faceplates. "there now, that wasn't so bad, was it?","I suppose not", knock Out replied, if anything, just to stay on Starscream's good side.

"Unfortunately, that was the very last cube of energon.","starscream must go scouting for more, but Starscream does not trust Knock Out to be on his own just yet.","starscream is no fool, Starscream knows Knock Out would try to escape.","so, Knock Out will simply have to accompany Starscream.","but, fear not, we shouldn't be gone too long." Starscream then began to undo his very complicated bindings, freeing Knock Out from the throne, which he had been imprisoned in, for the past 15 hours.

Knock Out's elation at being set free, was short-lived. As Starscream simply picked him up, and placed him on his back. "now, hang on, While Starscream restrains you, once more" ,the undead seeker instructed. Knock Out watched, in horror, as Starscream did just that. Using his raw netting like material, Starscream restrained Knock Out's arms to his own shoulders, and his legs, to the backs of his own legs. This method, effectively turned Knock Out, into a backpack of sorts. "perfect, now, Starscream and Knock Out shall go scouting for sustenance."

With that, the duo began making their way towards the exit of dark mount. Knock Out looked on, from over Starscream's shoulder, as the two stepped out into the rising sun of lifeless Cybertron. Knock Out, of course, was well aware of what the war had done to their precious planet. But, being forced to see it again, up close and personal, was spark breaking for the medic. He remembered his days as a young sparkling, running about, and playing merrily, with all the other little ones his age. He had a loving sire and carrier. All was right, with the world they lived in, until it wasn't.

Knock Out had still been considered young, when the war had first started. In fact, he had just barely graduated medical school. Dark flashbacks of everything that had happened, coursed through his mind. From entire towns being wiped out, to the many, many casualties he had been forced to witness. It all came flooding back to him, full force. As if a Band-Aid had been ripped off, swiftly, with no gentleness about it. It took all the strength Knock Out had, not to openly weep, as Starscream began the menial task of scouting for their precious energon. Knock Out wasn't quite sure how he managed, but somehow, he did.

A/N

Here's a fairly long chapter for you guys. Sorry I haven't updated this in a few days. You see, all weekend long, I've had a fairly bad cold. Even now, as I am writing this, Monday evening. I am still, considered sick. I tell you, I really hope this cold goes away soon. It's really annoying to have to take a break from writing every 10 minutes in order to clear my airways, so that I can think straight. Say nothing, of the incessant coughing. But enough complaining, at least I'm not in knock Out's position right now. Poor, poor Knock Out! I think he's had it up to here with Starscream and his possessive bull scrap. Unfortunately, things are only going to get worse, before they can get better. Hang in there, Knocks 3 and as always. A big, big thank you goes to starscream1998. For not only helping me with ideas for this chapter, as well as chapters to come, wink wink. But also for simply being there for me, when I need her most. OK, I think this note is getting long enough, and I believe I've said everything I wanted to say. As always, please feel free to leave me a review if you wish. I would really appreciate the feedback.

Knock Out1998


End file.
